The invention relates to a removable antiskid device on vehicle wheel, in particular an automobile wheel.
Such an antiskid device is also called skid security or tire chains. It prevents slipping or skidding of a vehicle, in particular of the pneumatic tire of an automobile wheel, on ice, snow, slush or soft ground.
A known antiskid device is the ordinary tire chain, the mounting of which on the automobile wheel, however, is difficult and time-consuming. For a simpler mounting antiskid device there has been proposed a clamping shoe with arms lying in star form to one another, the ends of which grip in hook form about the outer shoulder of the wheel. Further, there were proposed cage shells for radial emplacement on a wheel.
The known antiskid devices usable on wheels which do not have conveniently located openings have the disadvantage of being cumbersome, heavy and unhandy. The storage of these antiskid devices when not in use, for example in the trunk space of an automobile requires, accordingly, substantial space.
Moreover, the mounting of the heavy and unwieldy antiskid device is laborious and its manufacture expensive. A further problem is the influence of the known antiskid device on the traveling behavior of the vehicle. A sufficient security against skidding and lateral movement of a wheel provided with one of the known antiskid devices cannot be achieved without appreciable impairment of the running smoothness of the wheel.
Underlying the invention is the problem of providing a simply mountable, light, cheap and handy antiskid device which provides good security against skidding and slide-slipping with comparatively slight impairment of the running smoothness.
According to the invention, this is achieved by the means that the antiskid device has two parts gripping around two opposed wheel segments, each of which parts consists of a strip lying against the inside of the wheel, the length surface the inside strip being less than the diameter of the wheel, and two bands and/or chains crossing the running surfaces of the wheel and lying against it, and has connecting means on the outside of the wheel, which joins the bands and/or chains of the two parts in pairs, at least one connecting means being releasable for the removal of the parts.
Each part has preferably a second strip lying on the outside of the wheel, the length of which is less than the diameter of the wheel but greater than the length of the first strip, the two strips of each part running parallel to one another and being joined with one another by the bands and/or chains. At the ends of the second strip bows can be fastened which lie against the outer shoulder of the wheel. The strips and the bands are expediently constructed flat. Further, the bands are preferably flexible and dimensioned in such a way that the ends of the strip lie against the wheel shoulders.